THE LOST MEMOIR
by mysticlife-fh
Summary: PROM NIGHT! Just a few hours before Mikan and Natsume are about to express their feeling, Mikan was MISSING! What happened? Will they reunite again? Maybe, in 1..2..3..4.. or 5 YEARS? But, when they met,,, NATSUME, WHO? ,,, R&R plizz! !CH 3 IS UP!
1. Mikan's Gone?

* * *

**_Mysticlife-fh : Well, this story just crossed my mind. So, I want to give it a try!!! Tell me what you think!!!_**

**_Mikan : Yeah! Keep supporting!!!!_**

* * *

. 

It is the PROM NIGHT!!!!!

And, the students are making their way to the Main Hall.

The starry sky and the full-moon outside make the night, if possible, 100 times more beautiful!

And, when we enter the hall, the decorations and romantic music invite us to join in.

It's soooooo WONDERFUL !!!!

And, I am standing in the middle of the crowd,

With my long, sleek hair that I have let free since a year ago,

And a stunning, white long gown that moves gracefully whenever I walk.

Suddenly, the lights are turned off.

From afar, I could see a figure of someone, someone familiar…

The spotlight follows him when he walks towards me,

When he stops few feet away from me, I could see him clearly.

He has a raven, black hair,

And, his black tuxedo suits him perfectly.

I finally realized who he is...

He is none other than…

…

….

…..

……

PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

. 

SPLASHH !!! SPLASHH !!! SPLASHH!!!

"HOOOTAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Why you-"

"It's too mushy, Mikan! I can't stand it!!"

"What??? It's my dream!!! In fact, you won't know what my dream is about!!!"

"Oh yeah! I won't know and I won't care if you don't blabbering in your sleep!!!!!"

"I- I- I did?? Did I say it out loud???"

"Of course, IDIOT!! If not, why do you think ALL of them passed out???"

Mikan looked at her surrounding. Sure enough, all of her classmates were lying on the floor, fully unconscious.

"But, why???? It's a normal dream!!!!"

"Do you think it's normal when you have Persona in it???"

Mikan laughed loudly, feeling silly.

Then, she smelled something…

It is so near, yet she could not find the source.

Then, it hit her…

"Hotaru, what did you splashed me with just now????" Mikan was controlling her anger

For the first time, Hotaru suppressed an evil smile.

"New invention. It's for stupid dreamers. The BAKA gun and bazooka has been sold out, so I create a new one."

Mikan spoke through her gritted teeth. "What I want to know is the contain"

"It's called a DUNG BOMB. Ruka got it from the animals' waste for free. Save my money!" she said calmly.

Mikan's temper has reached the maximum level.

"Y-Y-YOU, HOTARU IDIOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

* * *

. 

At Mikan's room…

Mikan was asking Hotaru's opinion on her dress gown for the Prom Night tonight.

"Ooh… should I wear this?? Or, maybe this??? But, what about this?????"

Hotaru stared at the over-excited Mikan who was examining the gowns carefully.

"What I don't understand is... why you are so extremely happy about the prom???"

Mikan looked at Hotaru back. She smiled jubilantly.

"Because it's SO FUN!!!" she exclaimed.

Hotaru sighed.

"Do you have a dance partner?"

"Nope…" she answered joyfully.

"Already have someone in your mind??"

Mikan closed her eyes and thought hard for a while. Then, she opened her eyes and smiled again.

"Nope…"

Hotaru rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Then, what's so enjoyable about it if you don't have anyone to dance with???"

Mikan stared at Hotaru disbelievingly. Her eyes were wide open.

"Do we really need to have a partner?? I mean, can't we just grab someone and dance???"

Hotaru smiled at Mikan's idiocy.

"If you want to return to your room with bruises and swollen on your face, you do that."

Mikan's face wore a worried look. She was thinking of having blue-black patch on her skin and walking back limping when she felt something warm at her hand.

She looked down and saw Hotaru was holding her hand. Her gaze was so warm and friendly.

"You're 15, Mikan. Don't you think it's time for you to take a step further in your life? Don't you think you've to do something at this time?"

Mikan felt confused, "Something? Like what??"

"Like… expressing your own feeling???"

Mikan's eyes were in shock.

'I don't understand what Hotaru is saying. But... why do I feel like, she's so right?? And, why is my heart beating so fast???'

"I want to get prepared, Mikan. Think carefully of my words. And, don't wait for me. I'll be late."

Mikan stared blankly as Hotaru gave her one last smile and went out of her room.

She was feeling too exhausted right now. Hotaru's words gave her headache. Mikan landed herself on the bed and decided to take a nap. She closed her eyes but opened it suddenly. Her heart was thumping hard.

"AND, WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING OF THAT MORON, PERVERTED NATSUME??" she shouted loudly. That stupid has always been getting on her nerve since the past 5 years.

She looked at the clock at her bedside

"7.00P.M. I still have an hour. Better take a bath first."

She woke up and entered the bathroom.

PAAP!

Mikan clapped her forehead. She forgot to bring her towel.

She returned at her room and was about to search for her towel when she sensed something was wrong. She moved her eyes to detect anything peculiar, but with no avail.

She sighed. "Just my imagination…"

Then, suddenly…

WHAM!!!!!

Someone behind Mikan knocked her hard on the head. The impact was so huge that she couldn't see anything but blurry vision. Slowly, Mikan's energy was draining. She landed with a soft thud on the floor.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I'm moving…

No, the car is moving…

Car? Where am I???

I open my eyes slowly and all I could see is an image of two men, smiling…

"Sakura, you better take a good look at your so-called Alice Academy. Because this is the last time you're going to see it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!"

With all my might, I turn to watch the scenery outside. There are lots of students. They are walking joyfully and wearing their best attires for the Prom Night.

However, neither of them seems to realize I am here, in this car, immobilized. None of them…

"In case you're wondering, Sakura, this car is invincible. So, it's impossible for your little friends to be aware of your existence, just like you who are stupid enough not to realize of me in your room."

I couldn't care less of his sneer. I keep my eyes on the view outside. I am still feeling drowsy and the world is like spinning around me. The pain in my head is piercing.

From afar, I could see my friends walking together. I can see Anna, Nonoko, Yuu… And, I think I heard Sumire's laughing. They are so happy…

The distance between us are increasing and I realized that I'm not going to see them anymore.

Not anymore…

Not even Hotaru…

Then, I see him…

He is resting at his favourite spot,

I try to call him, to catch his attention…

But I'm too weak, too exhausted to open my mouth.

My heart hurts a lot; a lot more than the pain in the head.

Unable to watch anymore, I close my eyes. I can feel tears start rolling down on my cheek.

'Natsume…'

* * *

. 

**_Natsume : Yes?? You called, IDIOT??_**

**_Mikan : MORON! Why can't you just see me in the car????_**

**_Natsume : Not my fault! The writer told me to do so..._**

**_Mysticlife-fh : Keep reading & reviewing!! _**

_Preview for the next chapter_

_"Who are you??? What do you want???"_

_"Sakura, you should've known by now! You're the most precious..."_

* * *


	2. Goodbye, Natsume

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Mysticlife-fh : Sorry for the late update.. Nway, don't forget to R&R both 'MYSTIFY MIKAN' and 'THE LOST MEMOIR'_**

_**Hotaru : Mikan! Where have you been???**_

_**Mikan : HOTARU!!!!! I'm 'sob' here 'sob. HELP!!**_

* * *

. 

Natsume was reading peacefully at the Sakura tree. Fed up of his fan girls who kept tailing on him, he decided to spend the rest of the day at his hideout. The Black Cat was about to doze off when he felt a slight pain at his chest suddenly. He turned his head and looked around him. There was nothing weird. Yet, he felt as though he was losing something important…

"Natsume…"

Natsume who was in a deep thinking jerked away suddenly when Ruka called him.

Apparently, Ruka has fully-prepared for the Prom Night. Wearing a blue suit that suited him perfectly, there was no doubt that he will grab every girl's attention at the party.

"Hotaru told me that Mikan has no partner for the Prom Night."

Natsume looked away. "Not my problem…"

"Is there anything I could do to change your mind, Natsume?"

"You know my answer, Ruka…" he answered shortly.

Ruka sighed in disappointment.

"Until when are you going to keep like this? You deserve to be happy. And, both of us know that Mikan is the only one who could make you feel that way."

"I don't need an idiot like her in my life." Natsume's voice shook a little.

"Another lie. It's time for you to be truthful with yourself, Natsume. I've done whatever I could to help you. I hope that when you finally realized what I meant, it won't be too late…"

With that, Ruka walked away from his best friend.

* * *

. 

_**  
...**_

"WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY'S PROM NIGHT!!!!"

Mr. Narumi's voice could be heard clearly by the whole students despite the loud music and chattering. Everyone were extremely excited at the party. Girls were gossiping about their heartthrobs while boys were started to hit on their favourite girls.

Mr. Narumi was giving his lame, boring speech when the main entrance of the hall was being opened suddenly. Everyone's attention turned to the door. Not even a single soul in the entire hall who was not feeling astonished with what they have just seen.

It is because the person who was most unlikely to attend this kind of party suddenly appeared. He was wearing a black suit that matched his dark, raven hair. His crimson eyes were wandering around the hall, searching for someone.

"Natsume!!" Ruka approached him, smiling.

Natsume walked towards Ruka, ignoring the girls who were drooling by now. They chose to sit at the furthest table, isolated from everyone.

"Did you see that moron?" Natsume asked quietly.

Ruka raised one of his eye-brows at Natsume. Seeing his best friend who was sneering at him, Natsume produced a small fire right in front of Ruka's face. Ruka was taken aback of Natsume's sudden attack and stood up quickly.

He lifted up both of his hands as a sign of surrender. "All right! All right!! I'll ask Hotaru…"

Luckily, Hotaru was made her way to their table, bringing a glass of cocktail.

"Thanks". Ruka's hand barely touched the glass when Hotaru grabbed it from him.

"Who says this is for you?? It's mine. In fact, you're the one who's supposed to bring it to me..." Hotaru glared at him.

Natsume couldn't help but to suppress a smirk at Ruka. Ruka sighed inwardly.

'Is this my bad day?'

It took Ruka a few seconds to remember Natsume's inquiry.

"By the way, Hotaru. Have you seen Mikan??" he said, while glancing at Natsume, who was serious.

.**  
**

**SMASH!!!!**

.**  
**

Miss Imai who was taking a sip of the cocktail accidentally lost her grasp of the glass, thus turning the glass into pieces of China. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"She's not here yet? I thought she is already here. I asked her to go first."

The triple sat in silent for a while, they wore a worried expression. Ruka decided to soothe the tense aura around him.

"Maybe, she's still in her room. You know, overslept… probably." He said, unconvincingly.

Obviously, Ruka was unsuccessful. Simultaneously, Natsume and Hotaru rose up from their chairs and ran with all their might out of the Main Hall. Ruka stared at his surrounding and realized that presently, everyone's eyes were on him. Without thinking much, he broke into a run as well, following Natsume.

* * *

. 

It took Natsume a few minutes to arrive at Mikan's room. He stood up in front of Mikan's door, but did not open it. Instead, he closed his eyes tightly, praying hard that once he turned the knob, Mikan will be there, sleeping soundly. And, he will be able to tease her again…

Slowly, he placed his hand at the knob and turned it. His hands were trembling hardly. He pushed the door open…

Hotaru who was having difficulty to run fast with her gown eventually managed to arrive at her best friend's room a few minutes later. She saw Natsume was standing still at Mikan's door. She approached Natsume and realized that his face was expressionless. However, his cold eyes were sufficient enough to resemble his own feeling; to tell her what has happened.

Knowing what was inside the room, Hotaru moved her legs weakly and entered Mikan's room. Looking at the condition of the room, Hotaru was unable to hold back her tears anymore. The room was totally damaged. Mikan's clothes were thrown all over the room, her books scattered everywhere. It was crystal clear that Mikan was not there. She has gone…

Tears started to roll down her cheek. Suddenly, she felt so exhausted. Ruka came in time to hold Hotaru from falling down.

.**  
**

**"MIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"**

.**  
**

* * *

. 

.**  
**

"HEY! WAKE UP! _SLEEPING BEAUTY_…"

Mikan tried to open her eyes but the injury in the head was killing her. Seeing there was no reaction from the brunette, the man aimed a kick at her stomach.

"AAARGHHH!!!!"

Mikan shouted loudly, expressing her pain. She eventually opened her eyes. In front of her, there were two men who had kidnapped her. She distanced herself from them instantly.

"WHO ARE YOU?? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT????"

They sniggered but remained silent.

"Relax, Sakura. We won't hurt you…" a voice behind her spoke.

She turned around. Her eyes were wide in shock when she saw a familiar person standing behind her. Her brain was working fast.

"Reo…"

The person smirked.

"So, you still remember me. It is such an honour for me to know that."

Mikan's eyes were burning with anger. It's the AAO.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??"

"No... No… Not from you. In fact, you have _nothing_ valuable to give us." He sneered.

"You should have known you are the most precious for him…" he said monotonously.

Mikan was bewildered. 'For him???'

"WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING, IDIOT?"she shouted.

Reo laughed evilly. "Still that slow, ah? Let's just go straight to the point, shall we? We know that, even if there's a rumour saying Mikan Sakura is kidnapped by AAO, he will, at all cost come to save you."

Then, Mikan realized who they meant. Surprisingly, she smirked at them back.

"You're wrong. Natsume won't be that stupid to come to you."

Reo raised one of his eye-brows. "Yet, it doesn't hurt to try, don't you think?"

Mikan knew that they won't be easily fooled with her words. Quietly, she examined the place she was in. It was an old house. And, there was a door few meters away. It was her only way out.

"It's unbelievable. Natsume Hyuuga, the famous and powerful fire caster. How unfortunate it is that his only weakness is... A GIRL!"

They roared with laughter. Mikan bit her lips, unable to control her anger.

"All you have to do is to sit quietly. And, when the Black Cat arrived, there's no need for us to keep you anymore."

Despite the unbearable pain she was suffering, Mikan managed to stand up. She placed her hand on the wall for support. She was shaking madly. She suppressed a laugh at them.

"You underestimate Natsume. And, you underestimate... me. I'm not the same, naive 10 years old girl that you've seen before, Reo. Do you really think that I'm just going to sit here, crying and waiting for help to come?"

Reo sniggered. "What will you do, then?? Thinking of contacting your friends again?? Pity... I don't see any panda headphones."

Mikan smirked. "It's as simple as ABC, Reo. I'm astounded you failed to realize it. If Mikan Sakura is not kidnapped by the AAO, there's no reason for Natsume Hyuuga to come here."

The men began to move closer to Mikan, closing any free space so that she won't be able to escape.

"And, how are you going to do that??" Reo mocked her.

Slowly, Mikan reached her pocket and found what she wanted. She gave a last smile to Reo.

.**  
**

"WITH THIS!!"

She threw Hotaru's 'PASSED OUT BOMB' at the men.

.**  
**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.**  
**

Mikan smiled triumphantly. Her plan to lure the men to stand together succeeded. She had only one bomb with her, so her only way to assure that none of them will be able to avoid the bomb is to make them to stay close with each other.

"Thank you, Hotaru!"

She looked at the unconscious men on the floor. The bomb was effective for only five minutes. She had to run as far as she could before they woke up.

* * *

. 

She went out of the house. The area was deserted. There was no single soul there. She tried to run faster, but her injuries were killing her. Mikan did not have a clue how far she had gone, but she continued running.

'_I have to escape from AAO. I don't know whether Natsume will come or not if he knows I am kidnapped. What I know is that I won't give them the chance to hurt him. He has enough to cope with. I won't add more trouble to his problem. NEVER!!'_

Mikan realized that her mouth was bleeding, probably due to internal injury. She could sense her energy was draining greatly. She was too exhausted. All that she wanted is a nice, comfy bed in her room.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Mikan turned. She was startled. It was the man with teleportation alice. He was sneering at her.

"C'MON, GIRL. LET'S STOP THIS HIDE-AND-SEEK GAME."

He approached her but Mikan ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she stumbled onto a stone and fell, head first onto the pavement.

.**  
**

**THUD!!**

.**  
**

Mikan felt dizzy suddenly. It was so painful, as though someone just stabbed her head. She could feel blood oozing slowly from her head.

She could see blurry vision of a man approaching her. He was smirking.

"OH MY... POOR GIRL."

He was about to touch her to teleport both of them back to the old house when Mikan used her remaining strength to push him away, nullifying his alice. She quickly stood up and ran towards the road.

She saw a black, luxury car was drawing nearer. Meanwhile, few men of AAO have arrived behind her. They were laughing evilly.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE IN DREADFUL CONDITION! NOW, LET'S MAKE THIS EASIER FOR BOTH OF US." Reo moved closer, mocking at Mikan.

Mikan was unable to stand properly. She felt as though everything around her was spinning. Blood was dripping from her chin onto her uniform. Although she was staggering in pain, she perfectly knew what she is supposed to do. She smiled.

Noticing her calmness, the men were taken aback. Mikan stared at them through her brown eyes, still suppressing a smile.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I'VE TO TELL YOU? DO- NOT-UNDERESTIMATE-ME." Mikan said bravely. She moved backwards a little.

The AAO were unaware of the car that was coming nearer.

"I'LL NEVER MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU! EVER!!"

Tears started to form in her eyes. Slowly, Mikan moved her legs backwards little by little, towards the road. The car was a few meters from her.

"I'M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO SAVE NATSUME. EVEN IF I'VE TO..."

The driver who was driving in high speed did not realize a girl was running towards the car. However, when he did, it was too late...

..**  
**

.**  
**

**BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

..**  
**

.**  
**

The impact of the accident was so huge that Mikan flew a few feet away. Blood was oozing furiously from her mouth. She coughed and spat out more blood.

The shocked driver went out of the car to check on Mikan's condition. Seeing this, Reo realized that they were left with zero chance. Still cursing angrily, he asked his man to teleport them to the house back.

Mikan closed her eyes, visions of her friends appeared.

.**  
**

**...HOTARU...**

.**  
**

**...YUU...**

**  
**

**...RUKA...**

**  
**

.**  
**

_**NATSUME...**_

.**  
**

_"...EVEN IF I'VE TO... DIE..."_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Mysticlife-fh : How was it?? Hope you like it... Plizz leave your comment!!!**_

_**Youichii : ...next...episode...will...be...fast...forwarded...to...five...years...later...where...natsume...onii-chan...has...graduated**_

_**Hotaru : Yup! And, by that time, you can already speak fluently, Youichii...**_

.**  
**

_Preview for next ch:_

_"Grandpa! I'm home!!!"_

_"Oh, you're finally here, Kyra!"__  
_


	3. 5 years Later

* * *

_**Mysticlife-fh : Here you are, my latest update for this story... It's forwarded to 5 years after the tragedy...**_

_**Natsume : Uh-hum. I'm 20 now...**_

_**Mysticlife-fh : There's addition of important characters as well. Someone by the name of... Ryuuki. Check it out!**_

* * *

.

.

5 years later…

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

"Mr. Ryuuki, there's someone who wants to meet you..."

.

Ryuuki Kimura, who was having a discussion with his grandfather looked sternly at his secretary.

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me right now? Tell that person to wait…"

When the secretary left, the young man focused his attention to the person seating in front of him.

"What's the matter, grandpa? It must be a very important thing that you come here…"

The 65 years old man smiled at his grown-up grandson. Thanks to him, the burden in handling the hotels has been reduced greatly. At such a young age, he has brought a tremendous improvement in the company. There's nothing to be worried about Ryuuki. Nothing, except…

.

'_Right! This is my 50__th__ trials. I'm sure, this time he will listen!!'_

.

The elegant old man cleared his throat.

"Yesterday, three of my acquaintances come and visit me. They are… Well, to cut it short, they saw your picture in Times magazine. And, in return, they gave me these…"

He shoved three pictures of charming, young ladies to his grandson, hoping that one of them would attract his attention.

.

Ryuki, who inherited his father's dashing appearance, sighed at the sight of the pictures.

"Not again, grandpa…"

"Just look at them first. Take your time. And then, tell me what you think, ok?"

.

The old man rose from his seat and was about to leave when the successful young man's voice appeared again.

"Too young…"

He threw away the first picture.

Shouka Kimura rolled his eyes as one by one, the candidates for his granddaughter-in-law was rejected.

"Too sexy…"

The second picture was eliminated as well.



And, when it came to the last piece, he has run out of excuses that he gave stupid answer.

"Too… urm, too beautiful…"

Shouka gave his grandson a 'you-do-it-again' look. Ryuuki just shrugged innocently.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

"I'm sorry, Mr Ryuuki. But, she insist to meet you," the experienced secretary said helplessly.

"Who is that, Yumi?" the old man, who is the Director of the hotels, interrupted.

Yumi turned to face Shouka Kimura, who, unlike his grandson was more pleasant and sociable.

"She refuses to tell me her name, Director. But, she seems to know Manager Ryuuki very well. Personally, I think you should meet with her." She suggested.

"Oh, why is that? Is she that stunning?" Shouka asked, on behalf of his grandson.

The diligent secretary smiled.

"Well, she's a fine young lady, extremely beautiful, and very sexy too." She elaborated.

.

Ryuuki, who was determine to ignore the conversation between his secretary and his grandfather, started to feel uneasy.

"And, I think, she's totally Mr Ryuki's type." She added happily.

The young Manager's face reddened suddenly. His grandpa took the chance to tease Ryuuki.

"I thought you don't like young, sexy and beautiful woman, Ryuki…" he said, raising his eye-brow. Those are exactly the qualities that Ryuuki has used to reject his grandpa's choices for his future wife just now.

"Miss Yumi, just tell her to wait." He said firmly, controlling his embarrassment.

.

When the secretary left for the second time, the main asset of prestigious Kimura family looked intently at his beloved old man, pleading for him to understand his situation.

"Grandpa, I'm only 24. I'm too tight up with these hotels and spas that I've no time to think about other things. And, in fact, I don't and won't want a girlfriend at this moment." He said convincingly.

And, at that precise timing…

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**



.

For the third time, Yumi came in.

"What again, Miss Yumi?" Ryuuki asked impatiently while he started to eat biscuits.

The secretary replied apologetically.

"It's the lady. When I ask, she said that she's your GIRLFRIEND. And, she-"

"WHAT?" Ryuuki spat out in shock. He nearly choked himself when he heard the word 'Girlfriend'.

The Director was so enjoying his grandson's reaction that he did not bother to laugh loudly.

"HAHAHA… What is this, Ryuuki? Every word you've said and every action you've taken are exactly opposite! HAHAHA..!"

"Yumi-san, do call the young lady in." he said cheerfully.

"But, grandpa…" The Manager began to oppose, but his grandfather has already nodded to the secretary, dismissing her.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

.

Both of them turned directly towards the door. Their eyes were wide in surprise as they saw a fair, pretty lady smiling radiantly at them. She has long, sleek blonde hair that barely reaches her waist which matched up her angelic face perfectly.

.

"GRANDPA!! RYUUKI!!"

They couldn't believe their eyes. Standing in front of them is none other than…

.

"Oh, my precious granddaughter! You're back!" Shouka Kimura's face brightened suddenly, embracing his beloved grandchild.

"You look so young, Grandpa!" she winked at him.

"K--KYRA??" Ryuuki asked for assurance.

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"What's with the tone of surprise, Ryuuki? That's not a good way to welcome your cousin, you know..!"

Slowly, his lips formed a pleasant smile.

"So, this is my so-called 'girlfriend', is it?" he teased.

Kyra Kimura placed her hands on her waist and said proudly.



"Of course! Who else would be able to cope with you…?" she jested.

.

The Director watched Kyra intently, who has been away for years to finish her study in Oxford University. Apparently, she has just arrived at Japan and went straight away to the hotel to meet them.

"Why didn't you tell us you're coming back?" the aged-man inquired.

The blonde lady just smiled.

"What for? So that grandpa will plan a huge welcome party? Nah, I prefer this way."

" C'mon now, I'm hungry and totally broke. Ryuuki, lunch today will be your treat.!!"

.

...

.

Kyra Kimura was having a walk at the park nearby. Many things have changed since she departed five years ago until now, when she has successfully obtained MBA at such a young age.

Mikan sighed. She looked up at the sky above her. Tonight is full moon. It has been a habit of her to watch the stars and moon at night, as she loves the enchanting panorama.

.

'_I've such a wonderful life. I've grandpa and Ryuuki by my side. Money and prestige are also not a problem for me. However, don't know why, I felt as though my life is… incomplete.' _

.

"Ouch!! It starts again!" she said, while rubbing her head. She has been experiencing pain in her head for such a long time that she has become used with it. It rarely happened. But, once it does, Kyra would dread it.

"I better go home now, before the pain kills me"

.

The brunette walked away. What she did not realize is that she was not alone in the park. On the bench nearby her, there was a young man who was watching the sky as well.

.

'_Where are you, Mikan? Where have-'_

His stopped when his phone rang.

"Hello, Natsume!! Come to the headquarters now! There's a mission for you…"

The raven-haired man sighed before replying, "I'll be coming."

.

.

* * *

_**Mysticlife-fh : How was it?? Keep R&R!!  
**_

_**Kyra Kimura : Who am I?**_


End file.
